


Scars

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Like, bc i sure did, enjoy, i went all out for this, so much angst yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst





	Scars

He woke to pain.

Burning hot fire etched its way down his face. He bit back a scream, trying not to let the others hear—he’d been through this once before and knew how to deal with it. From his forehead, past his eye until, it stopped at his chin.

He released his death grip on the pillow and unclenched his teeth.

Virgil knew this would happen. Patton had been in less of a cheery mood recently and Roman was been staying away from adventuring. Even Logan seemed to be throwing himself into more book, more project, more learning.

Everyone had been preparing for the worst because they all knew it was coming: the inevitable heartache.

Virgil peeled himself out of bed, his clothes sticking to his skin from sweat. He needed a shower if he planned on going back to sleep. Not that he would, but at least he could pretend something was normal.

Like the beat of a drum, the new scar began to pulse, sending out hot waves of anguish through his head. And like the leader of a chorus like, the scar over his heart—the scar from Thomas’s first love—began to heat up and pulse heavier and longer.

The two of them almost overshadowed the rest of his scars. The small ones were from everyday pain. It was nothing Virgil couldn’t handle. They showed up on his back, his chest, his stomach. The more painful ones showed up on his legs, almost stopping him from walking.

But the really bad one—the ones that could stop his breathing, make his heart beat out of his chest, make every other pain combined feel so very insignificant—were the ones that showed up in places he couldn’t hide.

Virgil lowered himself to the ground of the bathroom, realizing that the cool tile was all he was going to be able to get tonight.

In a few hours, he would still be laying down on the floor.

In a few hours, Patton would come to the bathroom and see Virgil, shirtless on the ground.

In a few hours, Patton would cry because he wanted to be the only one to bear Thomas’s heartache.

In a few hours, neither of them would tell the others what hell they’d gone through the night before.


End file.
